Visitor
thumb|right|A visitor in [[2265.]] A visitor was a spindly humanoid Devidian, found among the lowest and most common ranks of the Devidians. The visitor levitated above the ground, only touching down occasionally, and was the more experienced counterpart of the new arrival. ( ) Appearance and specifications The visitor shared the majority of its bony appearance with other Devidian ranks but reduced to the basic frame, and leaner. The face was dominated by a maw-like orifice on the forehead. Visitors did not speak during encounters in their natural form. ( ) Visitors shared their appearance and abilities with new arrivals. Both varieties were weaker than umbrals. Their strength was equivalent to the ensign-/neophyte-level compared to officers in the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. ( ) The visitor did not bear visible arms, but could fire a spectral blast, which sent bolts of psionic energy at a target, ignoring the target's personal shields. After taking damage, visitors would phase-shift, which increased the strength of their abilities but lowered their resistance to proton-based damage. Another ability was exhibited in the draining of neural energy, by holding a victim and absorbing their neural energy. The ability to propel themselves towards an opponent and deal physical damage on impact was called wrathful surge. ( ) History In 2368, Devidian visitors travelled from Devidia II to San Francisco on 19th century Earth. They were stopped from culling their Human victims by an away team of the Federation starship and Samuel Clemens. ( ) In 2409, the crew of the Starfleet ship fell victim to Devidians in the Great Bloom, and was later boarded by Hirogen. Another Starfleet ship arrived, cleared out the Hirogen and defeated the Devidian killers. ( }}) In the same year, an Allied boarding party encountered Devidians aboard the True Way starship in the Donatu system. On the bridge, the team found the Cardassian crew dead, with several Devidians feasting on them. The boarding party killed the Devidians and began an investigation into their activities in the sector. ( ) The Allies fought more Devidians in the lower levels of Ferengi-owned Drozana Station. The triolic energy had degraded the maintenance hologram Gein, turning him homicidal. A Devidian portal formed the heart of a Devidian nest, and was found to lead to the year 2265. ( ) Using the portal, the away team exposed Devidians near the command center of 2265 Drozana Station, then an active Federation starbase. After eliminating these, the away team returned uptime. ( ) Travelling back to 2265 by slingshotting around Bepi 113 with their starship, the Allies defended the residents and guests of Drozana Station's bar against attacking Devidians and defeated their leader, the Shrouded Phantasm. To put an end to the Devidian incursions to this point in time, the Allied starship destroyed the nearby source of triolic energy, Driffen's Comet, and returned to their present. ( ) From 2410 onwards, AQA officers practised ground combat against Alliance and non-Alliance forces in the holographic arena event on Qo'noS, the qaD HoS, or Arena of Sompek. ( }}) External link * category:ranks category:devidians category:devidian ranks